


Yet Another Page 80 Fic

by idiotmugwump



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Worship, Coming In Pants, Hickeys, I don't know why I did that and I kinda regret it, I just copy pasted page 80 and went from there, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotmugwump/pseuds/idiotmugwump
Summary: Yeah you know page 80 of the novel where Jeremy "multitask masturbates" while on the phone with Michael? Yeah I literally just copy and pasted part of that and went from there.





	1. Chapter 1

I hit CONTROL N on my computer, open a new window for porn, and start jacking off as I read whatever information the internet has about squips - not much. Suddenly, my phone rings and I jump reflexively. I pick it up, somehow knowing it’s Michael before my spit hits the receiver.

“Hi.” I say, managing to keep my voice level. Thank god.

“What's up man?” Michael chirped.

“Um… not much. So what are you doing, calling me at,” I squint at the time in the corner of my laptop screen, “1 in the morning? Jesus.”

“Is it really that late? ...Yeah it is. Sorry dude. I'm baked right now, I didn't realize. Uh, I'm just watching some documentary on Netflix… about sex robots?” Michael mumbled.

“Ah, what's going on?” I ask disinterestedly.

I’m masturbating still, watching a video, but it’s not like I’m masturbating to Michael. Of course. That'd be weird. I’m just multitasking masturbating. It's not like Michael's voice is sexy, or anything. Yeah.

…

Okay maybe it's a little hot. The way he's whispering, probably to avoid waking his parents up. But, I mean, it's probably only because I'm already really horny. It's almost like he's whispering in my ear. God, I can almost feel his warm breath on my neck.

...No, I'm not thinking about that!

Michael keeps rattling on about touch sensors and speakers or some shit, and I hum in approval every so often. At this point I'm just slowly stroking myself, pausing whenever I feel a groan or whimper bubbling up. I hazily notice that the video I was originally watching ended, but I don't really care.

“-and like the dude probably has to record lines too, but they're all stupid. I could do like ten times better. Like, ' _Fuck my weird silicon mouth, ahhn~”_

My breath hitches. God, that was a bad time to tune back in. The words themselves weren't hot, not in the slightest, but the way he said them, scratch that, moaned them should be illegal. I wonder what'd he'd sound like if he was here, if I were doing something to him. My head floods with images of Michael, in all different positions and states of undress.

“Fuck, Michael-” I start to moan, but quickly slap a hand over my mouth.

I freeze. Fuck fuck fuck. I almost hang up right then, but my hands are kinda occupied.

“Dude… Are you getting off on this?” Michael asks incredulously.

“Wh-what? No I- ”  
  
“‘Cause if you were, I definitely say something better than ‘fuck my weird silicon mouth.’” Michael chuckles.

“I- what?” I manage to stammer out,

“Do you want me to like dirty talk you, Jeremy?” he purrs.

Jesus.

“I- uh-”

“Tell me Jeremy,” I faintly hear the sound of him plopping down on his bed, “What were you thinking about?”

“T-this isn't happening, you're high.” I splutter.

“Hm, yeah, maybe it's not, but I'm gonna enjoy it anyway.” I faintly hear Michael unzipping his own pants and removing his underwear, “Now, what were you thinking of?”

I'm fucked. I really shouldn't be doing this, but Michael seems on board and I really need to finish. Fuck it. I tentatively begin stroking myself again.

“I uh,” God what was I thinking about? So many things. One image comes to mind first, of Michael red-faced and moaning as I bounce on his cock. Wait, why am I on the bottom? I mean, it's fine I guess, but like I never really thought about it before. Huh.

“I was riding you, and God- since when are you so sexy?” I whimper, thrusting up into my hand.

“Jeremy,” he breathes, “I don't know what I was expecting, but damn.”

“Mph.” I acknowledge him breathily.

He whimpers, and fuck, I can vividly picture him. His face is flushed and sweat-slick and he's biting down on his lip, trying and failing to stifle any noises. He's just wearing that stupid hoodie of his as he thrusts up into his fist.

“God, I've wanted this for so long Jeremy,” he pants, “You know what I do if I were there?”

“W-what?” I whine, feeling tension knot in my gut.

“I'd kiss you, slowly, passionately, with tongue if you let me. I'd trail kisses and bites down your neck and chest, fuck, I-I bet you'd bruise real easily, huh? God that'd be so hot.” he keened.

“H-heh. You wanna leave a bruise?” I rasp.

“Yeah, so everyone knows you got laid. That's what you want, right? People to think you're cool and sexually active? Plus, I bet you'd look beautiful with hickeys,” Michael purrs, “Then, I’d make my way down to your thighs, they look so soft and squishy, oh my God, I'd leave bruises there too,” his breath catches slightly, “I’d tease you until you're begging me to touch you, and then I'd suck you off.”

“Mi-Michael, fuck, why are you so good at this?” I shakily gasp.

“H-heh, guess I've imagined this too much.”

“Goddamn, I'm close.” I moan, God, I probably sound like such a mess.

“Y-yeah, me too.” Michael groans.

“Already?”

“Yeah. You have no idea how much I've wanted this,” he cooes, “I got you Jeremy, cum for me.”

I do. My vision goes white as my hips stutter and I cry out. I faintly hear Michael moaning my name as he finishes. I grab a handful of tissues from my bedside table and start cleaning myself up.

“Wow.” I breath.

“Yeah. Wow.” Michael says.

“We should do that again sometime.”

“Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably really bad jshdjah I'm sorry. 
> 
> Uh Jeremy confronts Michael and then they SMASH.

It was the day after I'd gotten off to Michael. And he'd gotten off to me. It still feels completely unreal. 

He'd asked me to come over and play video games and shit earlier that morning, completely ignoring what had happened the day before. He was probably embarrassed or something. If he was, would it be worse to ignore that it happened or tell him it's fine? Or maybe he was grossed out? That he did that? With me? A gross, tall, sweaty fucker? God, he should think-

I decide to end that train of thought before I give myself an anxiety attack.

I arrived at Michael's house and let myself in, making my way downstairs like I normally did. I still didn't know whether to say anything or not as I stood in front of Michael in his basement.

“Hey, Jeremy,” he smiled from his crouched position in front of his TV, trying to get our video game controllers hooked up. I smiled back, nervously fumbling with my hands.

“What's up? I can tell something's on your mind.”

“Uh...” 

Fuck it, I thought, a sudden wave of confidence washing over me. 

“About last night, um, did you mean it when you said you’d wanted to do that for a long time?”

Michael froze, eyes widening, “That was real?” he said, turning around and raking a hand through his hair, “I thought it was just a really good weed-induced wet dream.” he whispers in disbelief. 

“I- uh yeah, it was real.” I say.

“Oh God- Jeremy, I’m so sorry. Fuck.“ he says under his breath.

“Wait, why are you sorry?” I ask.

“God, I just-” he covers his face with his hands, “I know you would never like me like that, because 1. You're straight and 2. I'm me, haha.”

“Michael.”

“You were probably just horny-”

“Michael.”

“And ohmygodisaidiwantedtokissyo-”

I knew he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Michael tended to word-vomit if he was overwhelmed. I feel myself walk towards him and pull him down slightly by his hoodie strings.

“Michael, shut up.” I say, and crash our lips together before I can second guess myself.

Michael freezes for a few seconds before he wraps his arms around me and tentatively kisses me back. I hum against his lips, and gently push him back into the couch. I straddle his hips and he moves his hands to my shoulders before slowly pulling away.

“We should probably talk about this before we do anything else.” he says, scanning my face for any hesitation.

“Alright,” I chuckle, “Well, I like you, like in a more than friends way, and I think you might like me that way too.”

His face lights up. God, he's adorable. “Might?!?! Jeremiah Heere, I absolutely adore you.” Michael laughs, pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek. 

“Shut up, let me finish,” I scolded, “Michael Mell, will you do be the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Michael clasped his hands over his heart, “Of course, I never thought this would happen…”

“You're a fucking dork.” I giggle. 

“I am your boyfriend.” Michael corrects me, before I pull him into another kiss.

This time, the kiss is sloppier and more intense. Our teeth clash a few times and our noses knock together, but it's not bad. Not at all. 

Michael nips at my bottom lip and I whine as he pulls away slightly. We stay like that, just smiling at each other and breathing the other’s air for a moment before Michael gives me a chaste kiss and begins to move lower. He presses sweet kisses down my jaw and neck.

“Can I leave a mark?” Michael asks, ghosting his fingers over my neck.

“Mmyeah, please.” I whine.

Michael smiles against my neck before gently biting down, causing me to gasp quietly, and sucking on the fresh bite. I whimper and he laves his tongue over and presses kisses to the new hickey. He repeats this process a couple more times before leaning back to admire his handiwork. 

“Wow,” he gasps, “I was right. You look beautiful like this.”

If I wasn't blushing before, I definitely am now.

“Shut up. Let me give you one.” I chide.

“Alright.” Michael smiles lazily before tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Okay, here's the issue; I have no idea how to give a hickey. I tried to give myself one once, for practice you know, and I couldn't do it. 

I nervously bite down on Michael's neck, earning a strangled hiss from him. Alright so far so good. I try to suck and lick the bite to the best of my ability. I pull back to look at it. It's not that dark, but all things considered it's pretty good.

“Alright that's done.”

“Really? Just one weak hickey?”

“We can't all be hickey masters Michael.”

“That's true, I guess,” Michael chuckles before bringing our lips together again. 

He runs his tongue over the seam of my lips, humming. I gasp, and he slips his tongue into my mouth, tracing the inside of my lips. I squirm a bit in his lap, and he pulls back slightly, before trailing wet kisses down my neck and chest.

“Can I take your shirt off?” he murmurs against my collarbone.

“O-of course. Yours too, please.” I whine, pulling at the hem of Michael’s sweatshirt. 

Michael nods, and pulls my T-shirt off, briefly connecting our lips, before pulling his hoodie and shirt over his head. Once we’re both shirt-free, he quickly captures my lips again and rubs circles into my hip with his thumb. He trails kisses down my body again, this time only stopping when he reaches the edge of my jeans. 

“Can I?” he asks, gesturing to my zipper.

“Y-yeah.” I exhale shakily.

He quickly undoes my jeans and repositions us so I'm laying across the couch and he's straddling my legs. He pulls my pants down to my knees and stares at my legs in awe.

“What?” I say, suddenly feeling overexposed and self-conscious.

“Your thighs,” he whispers, “They're so much nicer than I thought.”

“Thanks Michael, you almost gave me a heart attack.” I flush.

“‘M sorry.” Michael mumbles, leaning down to suck bruises into my thighs.

i let out a surprised yelp as Michael lifts my legs up, resting them on his shoulders. He uses this new position to his advantage, peppering my thighs with bruises.

“Michael, please-” I whine.

”Yes honey?” Michael pauses attacking my thighs to rest his chin on his hand, smirking. 

“Michael for the love of God, stop teasing me. I'll cum if you keep it up.” I say through gritted teeth.

“Alright, alright,” Michael sighs, “Can I blow you?”

“Yes, please-” I whimper before I'm cut off by an embarrassingly loud moan when Michael decides to put his mouth around my clothed dick.

“Jesus Jeremy, you're lucky no one else is home, because damn, you're loud,” Michael lifts his head up and giggles before hooking a finger under my waistband and pulling my boxers down.

My erection stands in front of Michael's face for a moment before he presses a tentative kiss to the base. I inhale sharply and my thighs tighten around Michael’s head in anticipation. He hums in appreciation before slowly sinking down onto my cock, keeping eye contact the entire time. I can't help but moan despicably loudly.

“O-oh God, Michael- Feels so good, don't know if I can last.” I choke out.

He gently pulls off my dick, using his hand to play with my balls in the mean time.

“That's alright,” he purrs, and God he looks absolutely sinful like this, his lips are red and swollen and there's spit dribbling down his chin. “I teased you so much, I'm not surprised.”

He goes back down on me, swiping his tongue over the head. Heat coils in my stomach as he hollows his cheeks around me.

I try and fail to warn Michael as my orgasm nears. I tightly grip Michael's hair and whimper as I ride my orgasm out. I hazily hear Michael whimper around my cock before he pulls off. 

I watch in horror and awe as Michael swallows.

“Dude- You fuckin’- You didn't have to do that.” I stutter.

“Well, I did.” he smiles. 

“Unbelievable,” I chuckle, before pouncing on Michael, “Now, what can I do for you?”

“I- uh- I kinda-”

I notice the wet spot on Michael's pants.

“Michael Mell,” I giggle, “You did not just cum your pants.”

“Unfortunately I did,” he pouts, “I'm sorry, I’ve wanted this for years and you pulled-”

“It's fine, I kinda wanna pass the fuck out anyway.” I say.

“Sounds like a plan.” Michael lays down partly on top of me and partly next to me.

I press a kiss to Michael’s cheek, “I love you.”

Michael smiles, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is rushed. 
> 
> Also tbh the only reason I made Michael cum prematurely is because I was tired and wanted to be done. 
> 
> I projected real bad on the boys so have fun trying to find my kinks and shit.


	3. Update finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh final chapter because enough people read this to fill a small UC and i felt bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so im a gay 17 year old now and i realized its kinda really fucked up to sexualize teenagers like this because like. im a kid. uh so yeah no more sequels or whatever. sorry.

Michael’s POV  
I open my eyes to see the glow in the dark stars that I hung on my wall in 6th grade, light filtering through the tiny window near the ceiling. I feel a warm weight on my chest and look down to see a head of curly brown hair. Jeremy. I remember the events of last night and feel a blush rise to my cheeks. I try to shake it off, tentatively wrapping my arms around Jeremy. A warm and shaky breath fans across my cheek and Jeremy stirs, propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes widen for a moment, but then he relaxes lips curling up slightly.  
“Hey.” he says, voice gravelly from sleep.  
“Hey to you too.” I whisper back.  
He yawns and rubs his eyes, cheeks flushed and pink. God, he’s so cute.  
“So…” he says.  
“So.” I repeat.  
He rubs at his face, squishing his cheeks up and groaning.  
“Were you serious? About liking me? Or did you just say that?” he says, averting his eyes.   
“Yes. Why would I lie about that?”  
“C’mon Michael, I know I’m not the most attractive-”  
“Bullshit.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me.”  
“I did. I just don’t know why that’s bullshit. I’m scrawny and gangly and-”  
“Maybe, but you’re also the most handsome guy I’ve met.” I say.  
He looks up at me, mouth falling open and closing a few times.  
“I don’t like you just because of your looks, though,” I continue, “You’re sweet and smart and trustworthy-”  
He covers my mouth with his hand, “Okay, alright, shut up before I burst into flames.” he pleads, his face reddening at an impressive speed.   
“Alright, but only because you’re so adorable.” I cup his cheeks, running my thumb over his right cheek.  
“You’re really handsome too, y’know?” he says, leaning into my touch.  
“Oh? I am?”  
He nods solemnly, pushing himself forward so our noses are touching.  
“Can I kiss you?” he breathes.  
“Yeah.” I sigh and bite my lip.  
He smiles before he kisses me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah the sex robot documentary is real I literally projected my habit for watching shitty documentaries onto Michael Mell. It's cool it's called "My Sex Robot" check it out.
> 
> Also I might write a sequel where the boys have a feelings jam and /maybe/ fuck if this is popular.


End file.
